Recently, a stereoscopic image display apparatus has been widely used. A plurality of parallax images seen from different viewpoints are displayed on the stereoscopic image display apparatus. An image signal is seen as a stereoscopic image by seeing one image from the left eye and seeing another image from the right eye.
In an autostereoscopic display, it is possible to display more natural stereoscopic image by displaying, for example, nine parallax images, which is more than two parallax images. However, it is necessary to newly develop a complicated circuit for generating a lot of parallax images.